Marcadas por corpo e alma
by nhdl
Summary: Uma sociedade em que cada indivíduo tem seu parceiro determinado em seu nascimento, eles nascem com a marca idêntica daquele que somente os fará entender o que realmente o que é amar. E o quão ruim seria ter que procurar o seu quando este já desapareceu há anos? FABERRY
1. Chapter 1

Uma sociedade em que cada indivíduo tem seu parceiro determinado em seu nascimento. Todo recém-nascido tem um marca que se encontra no interior de seu pulso e seu par conta com uma idêntica. Não se sabe como esse fenômeno ocorre, alguns acham obra do acaso, já outros pensam que é Deus mostrando o caminho onde encontrarão a felicidade, independente da crença a sociedade aprendeu a viver com isso e criou um banco de dados para que assim que nascessem a marca das crianças sejam registradas e o encontro entre essas duas pessoas se dê de forma menos complicada.

A única regra existente deste sistema é que a identidade dos companheiros somente é autorizada a ser divulgada no aniversário de 18 anos, para que eles possam definir o caminho que irão traçar juntos. A ligação apesar de ser definida diretamente pela marca, há casos em que isso está profundamente enraizado no interior de cada um como uma rede de sensações, se um parceiro está bem o outro sente algo de bom ou se ele está aflito o outro talvez sinta um aperto no peito ou poderá até compartilhar do mesmo sentimento.

O problema é que nem todas as pessoas são de boa índole, há aquelas que permitem seus piores instintos guiarem-nas e o que poderia ser simples e acontecer da forma natural acaba trazendo sofrimento á duas almas destinadas a se pertencerem.

-x-

**New York – 5 meses atrás**

Shelby e Leroy após diversas tentativas de finalmente realizarem o seu sonho de serem pais não poderiam estar mais felizes de poderem ter a pequena Rachel, a morena apesar de nascer pequena já se mostrou forte desde ao sair do ventre da mãe em seu choro potente ecoando pela sala. Levada para registrar sua marca, logo seus pais foram informados de que ainda não havia sido encontrada tal marca semelhante.

Agora encolhida nos braços da mãe ela dormia tranquilamente, a pequena recebeu um terno beijo de seu pai que sussurrou-lhe para que não acordasse a esposa que estava de recuperação:

- Desculpe, mas você vai ter que esperar que ele ou ela vá até você minha estrelinha.

-x-

**Lima – Atualmente**

Russel Fabray sempre foi conhecido por sua postura rígida nos negócios, influência e claro, por sua fortuna, porém o que muitos não conheciam desse homem é que ele se tornava uma manteiga derretida quando o assunto se tratava de sua esposa Judy e suas filhas Frannie e Quinn. A caçula dos Fabray logo estaria chegando ao mundo e Russel não podia estar mais ansioso para ver sua outra princesinha.

Segurando a mão de sua esposa na sala de parto ele aguardava, minutos depois ele era agraciado com o choro de sua filha e não segurou as lágrimas de felicidade quando pôde vê-la pela primeira vez. Realmente a garotinha era linda, alguns fios loirinhos, bochechas rosadas, pele branquinha e um sorriso banguela ao ser colocada nos braços de sua mãe. Uma enfermeira veio para fazer o mesmo procedimento de registro da menina e Russel decidiu acompanhá-la, morria de vontade de descobrir se a sua Quinn já tinha seu parceiro por algum lugar.

- Senhor Fabray – ele foi chamado e a mulher informou – sua filha já está registrada.

- Oh e tudo nos conformes?

A mulher quis rir diante do nervosismo do homem a sua frente.

- Sim, posso dizer que a marca de sua filha corresponde á uma outra já existente.

- Isso é fantástico! – vibrou ele.

Depois de ligar para praticamente toda a família para contar das boas notícias voltou ao quarto em que Judy descansava e sentou-se no canto da cama onde passou a acariciar os fios longos e loiros da esposa. Judy ao sentir os carinhos abriu os olhos e foi recebida por um sorriso de marido.

- Tudo bem com a nossa Quinnie?

- Está e ela não vai precisar esperar muito pelo companheiro dela.

- Isso é bom – murmurou aconchegando sua cabeça no colo do homem.

- Foi o mesmo que pensei – olhou a mulher que voltou a adormecer.


	2. Chapter 2

Passada uma semana do nascimento de Quinn, a garotinha já estava em casa recebendo os mimos e cuidados de seus pais. Judy dormia tranquilamente até despertar com o choro da filha, então levantou-se e foi ver o que a menina precisava.

Ao chegar no quarto verificou as fraldas, mas esta estava limpa e também não eram fome ou cólicas; a mulher estranhou, sua filha tinha se mostrado calma durantes as noites que já havia passado em casa. O choro de Quinn tornou-se mais desesperado, sua mãe tentava de todas as formas fazê-la se tranquilizar, porém de nada bastava.

- Quinnie calma, mamãe está aqui – ninava a menina enquanto dirigia-se ao seu quarto, se aproximou do marido e tentou acordá-lo – Russel acorde, precisamos levar a Quinn ao médico.

- Hm – gemeu o homem acordando e percebendo o choro – o que ela tem?

- Eu não faço ideia, por isso temos que levá-la.

- Ok

Por sorte Frannie havia ido dormir na casa de uma amiguinha da escola, assim não precisaram se preocupar com outra criança no momento.

Depois da consulta o médico parecia bem confuso com a situação, a menina ainda chorava e em nenhum dos exames feitos acusava algo que estivesse fora do normal.

- Sr. e Srª Fabray sua filha não está doente.

- Como assim? Veja, ela até agora chora como se estivesse com alguma dor horrível! – se indignou Russel.

- Percebo isso, mas fisicamente ela está perfeitamente saudável...

Para espanto dos três, Quinn cessou seu choro e aconchegou-se no colo da mãe. O médico franziu o cenho, Áquila era totalmente diferente de tudo que ele aja tinha visto em seus anos de profissão e Russel suspirou aliviado, mas ainda preocupado com sua filha.

**Naquela mesma noite em New York**

Um sacolejar e a pequena Rachel abriu os olhos, ela queria sua mãe e quando pareceu ter percebido que a pessoa que a segurava não era nenhum de seus pais pôs-se a chorar.

- Merda! Pare de chorar! – a mulher xingava com a menina em seu colo e guiando seu veículo – precisava ter a voz potente como a de sua mãe tão cedo assim?

A morena chorou por todo o caminho, depois de estacionar o carro levou-a para a sua casa, onde, preparou uma mamadeira e depositou a menina na cama. Tão logo terminou a mamada a garotinha caia no sono e talvez também cansada de chorar. A mulher sentou-se do outro lado da cama e pensou em como tinha sido fácil entrar na casa sem que alguém a notasse e ainda conseguir sair com a menina sem deixar rastros. Shelby veria o quanto é ruim quando se tira o que se é mais precisos por alguém e ela assistiria tudo isso com um sorriso no rosto.

**No dia seguinte em Lima**

Judy passava com Quinn no colo adormecida pela sala enquanto o marido assistia o jornal e acabou fazendo seu caminho de volta ao ser chamada por ele.

- Quem teria coragem de fazer isso com uma menininha? – questionava e indicou para o televisor. O repórter repetia a informação:

"_Nesta madrugada em New York, Rachel Corcoran-Berry, filha da atriz e cantora da Broadway Shelby Corcoran e do empresário Leroy Berry foi raptada. A polícia soltou uma nota em que divulga que supostamente não haviam sido encontradas quaisquer pistas que indicassem algum suspeito. Foi pedido que se alguém tenha visto ou tenha alguma informação da garota que informe diretamente pelo telefone do departamento responsável pelo caso..."_

Russel recusava-se a falar o que passou pela sua mente, mas ao observar na esposa o mesmo olhar percebeu não ser o único com tal pensamento.

- Isso não é possível, ou é? – inquiriu Judy um tanto desconcertada.

- Creio que não, foi apenas uma coincidência e outra, ela é muito nova para sentir essas ciosas.

- Espero que você esteja certo querido – voltou a caminhar com a loirinha que segurava algumas mechas de seus cabelos e tinha aqueles olhos verdes brilhando por tal façanha.

"Para a sua felicidade eu espero estar totalmente errada minha pequena Quinnie" pensou a mulher olhando a filha.


End file.
